1. Technical Field
This invention relates to sealing probes, and more particularly to sealing probes for injecting a sealant into a sealant-receiving region between a pair of members is provided.
2. Background
As is known in the art, it is frequently desirable to inject a sealant between pair of members. Such injection however is difficult in applications where the sealant is remote from the place where it is to be injected. One such application, for example, is injection of the sealant at an internal joint, interface, crevices or cavity of two interfacing surfaces.